BDSM in prison
by CoteWolf
Summary: exactly what the title says but this is Alex's and Piper's story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey yall. So this is the new revised version of my last story. Life as Alex's sub. Hope yall like chapter 1

Sitting in a prison van Piper Chapman thought about her life before this mess she was currently in. She had a life, a boyfriend who cared about her and her family. What more could she want…oh right Alex Vause. The love of her life, still after 3 years of her breaking up with her and leaving her in Paris. She had left her when she knew Alex needed her. Her mother, Diana was diagnosed with stage 4 lung cancer. Piper felt like shit after she left but when she went back Alex was already gone. Piper tried to move on, she really did but damn it she couldn't. She met Larry Bloom a year ago and liked him but she felt no love for him. She struggles with her inner demons too. Before she had met Alex, Piper had been in a really bad relationship. Piper shivered thinking about her ex Jim. He had beaten her so bad she was in the hospital for 4 months. He was in prison now but it still affected her. When she got out of the hospital she went searching for work. Her father told her he would take care of her but she turned him down. She went to a bar and that's where she met Alex Vause. Piper still remembered that day like it was yesterday. Alex had called her Laura Ingalls Wilder. Piper chuckled to herself noticing two other ladies got into the van. The lady that is sitting in the driver's seat turns around

"That it?" she asks in her Boston accent. She was looking at a magazine when she looks up.

"My zipper is broken" Piper says to herself.

"This your first time down?" she asks sliding her sunglasses up to her head.

"My first time here?" Piper asks

"Oh no, first time in prison?"

"Oh, yea" Piper says.

"It's not so bad, everyone is ok. You gotta watch out for the stealing. What's your name, last name we use last name here, I'm Morello and that's Watson"

"Chapman" Piper replies looking down. Morello nodded.

"Piper Chapman?" Watson asked suddenly. Piper nodded.

"Yea that's me" Piper nodded turning to look at Watson. She looked so familiar but couldn't place her face.

"Holy shit! Piper we ran together!" Watson says laughing. "Come on white girl, you gotta remember. Janae Watson. We ran against each other in college" Watson explains. Piper gasps

"Holy fuck! What.. holy shit Janae!" Piper exclaims. They hug and smile. "It's good to see you Jay" Piper says softly.

"You too White girl" she replies as another girl is let into the van. Piper and Watson nod at her and lay back for the ride to the prison.

"You nervous?" Watson asks Piper. Piper nods

"Yea. Member Alex?' Piper asks gulping. Alex and Piper had a very interesting relationship.

"Fuck, how can anyone forget her crazy ass? Remember when she ran next to you screaming she was sorry" Watson asks laughing.

"God she almost made me lose!"

"Only crazy ass Vause" Watson laughs.

"Yea well I think she gave my name and im kinda worried shell find me. She's pissed at me" Piper explains to Watson. Morello looks up

"Alex Vause? As in Black hair green eyes" Morello asks.

"Fuck" Piper mumbles.

"Yea her" Watson replies for Piper who looks like she's about to have a panic attack.

"Yea she's here. Her and Red run the kitchen" Morello says grinning knowing exactly who Chapman is now.

"Shit. Shit! Fuck" Piper keeps mumbling covering her head.

"Don't panic! It can't be that bad Piper" Watson says rubbing Pipers back.

"I stole her drugs Janae and flushed it down the toilet!" Piper whispers loudly.

"You moron! Fuck Piper" Janae exclaims.

"I'm dead Janae. She's gonna murder me and hide my body" Piper says. She knew Alex would never do that. She wouldn't hurt her.

"You may need to write your will and if you want Ill plan your funeral" Janae joked. Piper chuckled.

"Ok but make sure my mother isn't there. And make sure Alex brings my favorite flowers. "Piper laughs. Morello shakes her head laughing quietly.

"Hey but think you won't have to do your time if she kills you" the Latino lady behind Piper whispers joining the conversation.

"True White girl" they all laugh.

"I'm so glad you are laughing at my misery" Piper pouts crossing her arms laughing. Janae pokes her side and Piper squeals.

"We are here folks" Morello says getting out of the van. Piper gulps and shivers. Yeah she could tell these next 15 months were gonna be interesting.

"Just remember, before she kills you tell her I said hi" Janae whispers as Morello shows them into the building. Piper laughs.

"Hey maybe shell wait after dinner" The Latino lady replies.

"hey so you know our name what's yours" Piper asks turning around.

"Daya" she replies. Piper and Watson nods.

"Yea dinner sounds good but doubtful, that woman can smell me mile away. Like a damn hound" Piper jokes as she watches another latino walk up to Daya and slap her.

"Damn girl! Not even here long and you getting slapped. A friend?" Watson asks.

"Nah, that's my Momma" she whispers rubbing her face.

"Oh" Morello shows Piper where shell be bunking. She hands Piper a toothbrush and toothpaste and leaves. Watson waves at her and follows Morello. The other ladies watch her as she starts to make her bed.

"What's your name girl" a red head asks.

"Chapman" piper replies watching the red head. She had some crazy wild red hair.

"Well I'll be damn. Piper Chapman"

"do I know you?" Piper says looking behind her when she feels like someone is watching her.

"Nichols, and nope but I do know your girl" she replies standing next to the door.

"Fuck" Piper says again for the hundredth time. Nichols nods her head. Piper turns around and tried to calm her breathing but when she feels someone standing behind her she holds her breath. She knows that smell anywhere. Even 3 years later she knows Alex's smell.

"fuck" she mumbles again.

"Indeed Piper Chapman" whispers a husky voices right in her ear. She whimpers.

"Hello Alex" Piper whispers turning around slowly.

"Hello Piper, it's been a while" Alex says raising her eye brow. Piper has to take a step back.

"Breath Piper "Alex says her voice commanding and full of authority. Piper takes a deep breath and calms her breathing.

"Good, it's almost dinner. Finish making your bed, Nichols show her where the cafeteria is at, please" Alex commands walking to the door. Piper nods her head. She quickly makes her bed and follows Nichols.

"Well that was interesting, and call me Nicky" Nicky says. Piper nods

'Piper but you already know that"

Hey White girl!" yells someone. Piper turns around and sees Watson and Daya. She smiles and waits for them. Nicky just raises her eye brow.

"Hey did she find you?" Janae asks. Piper blushes.

"Yea you ready to plan it" Piper asks grinning.

"Well fuck white girl you weren't kidding" Janae says shocked. Daya laughs

"I told you, fucking hound" Piper whispers.

"Ok I need details now" Daya says.

"She found me in the cell I'm in. I think Nicky knows her" Piper says nodding towards Nicky. Daya and Watson nods their head.

"Well, you're still alive…so that's good" Watson said.

"For now" Piper mumbles to herself. Watson and Daya laughs. Nicky looks up confused,

"The fuck you talking about Chapman?" Nicky asks.

"Oh um nothing" Piper replies quickly.

"Her girl Vause is gonna murder her and hide her body. My job is to plan the funeral" Janae explains. Nicky bursts out laughing.

"Wait till she hears this" Nicky laughs walking ahead of them.

"fuck"

"You say fuck a lot Chapman" says Morello coming from behind them.

"Yea well when you live the life of Piper Chapman you'll understand. Fuck works for everything" Piper says spacing out.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad yall like this new version. Don't worry I will work some of the stuff into this version.

CHAPTER 2

Piper sat with Janae and Daya at dinner. She knew it was pathetic that she was ignoring Alex but damn it she just didn't want to deal with her guilt right now.

"Hey White girl, Vause is coming this way" Janae whispered to her.

"Fuck" was the only thing Piper could say.

"You really do say Fuck a lot Pipes" Alex commented sitting down in front of her. Following her was Nicky and Morello.

"Well you know my motto Alex, fuck fits it all" Piper murmurs. Janae and Daya giggle beside her. Piper smirks to herself picking at her food. She knew she needed to eat but she couldn't. Holding her food down was hard. Food made her sick but if Alex found out she was losing weight shed force feed her. Alex had done it before. Multiple times actually. Not a fun experience.

"Eat Piper" Alex orders pointing to Pipers tray "you're just playing with your food"

"Fuck"

"Stop with fuck Piper" Alex glares at Piper.

"Fuck" Piper says glaring back.

"I think fuck is her favorite word" Daya comments.

"Fuck fits it all" Janae says. Piper gets up and throws her food away. Janae and Daya follow her laughing.

"You do know shell force feed you right" Janae says concerned. Piper nods her head but she couldn't help it. She felt like she was going to throw up. Piper noticed her hands were shaking.

"Fuck" she whispered heading to her bunk.

"Shit Piper do you still have those panic attacks?" Janae asks looking worried. Piper nods her head

"Yeah but they have gotten worse, if it's really bad I can go into a seizure" Piper explains trying to calm her breathing. Janae grabbed her when she started to collapse.

"Fuck!" piper yells feeling her knees go out from under her.

"Shit! Daya go get Alex quickly" Janae yells holding Piper as she goes into a seizure. Daya runs yelling for Alex. Guards run after her trying to catch her.

From the kitchen Alex looks up when she hears her name being screamed.

"ALEX ITS PIPER HELP HER!" Daya screams when CO Bell tackles her. Alex runs out of the kitchen and runs to Daya.

"Where is she?" Alex yells.

"She's having a seizure hurry please!" Daya cries.

"Get off of her now!" Alex yells at the CO's. She smirks when the officers jump back to get away from her. Literally they all feared her. Alex helps Daya up "where is she! " Alex commands. Daya takes off towards Piper with Alex at her heels. When Red and Nicky see Alex running after Daya they take off after them.

"Vause what's going on?" Nicky yells running beside her.

"Piper is having a seizure!" Alex yells when she sees Piper on the ground being held down by Janae she slide across the floor and helps her hold Piper down. Piper is thrashing and screaming. Nicky and Red grab her arms and legs while Alex lifts Pipers head and places her head in her lap. The CO's link arms to keep the other inmates from crowding Piper.

"Hey baby, you're ok. I got you, looks so does your friends too. You're doing so well" Alex coos at her running her hands through her hair. Alex keeps talking to Piper softly. Janae watches Alex with Piper and smiles. Just like the old days she thinks to herself. Piper's seizure stopped after a few minutes of her thrashing violently. Alex sighs in relief.

"Vause, you know her best, what does she need?" Bell asks.

"Rest and someone to watch over her. She has night terrors and they can send her into seizures" Alex answers quickly. She wipes Pipers face with her sleeve. She keeps Piper on the floor for well over 20 minutes. Piper just lays there breathing hard and enjoying Alex's touch.

"Damn Chapman, you ok?" Nicky asks softly rubbing her arm. Piper nodded.

"Yea, this rarely happens to be honest" she explains her throat raw from the silent screaming she's been doing. Alex stands up and they all work to help get Piper up. Alex holds her up by her waist and Janae and Daya hold her hands while Red and Nicky stand in front ready to catch her.

"I'm sorry" Piper whispers.

"We've had this talk before kid. It's not something you can control" Alex says rubbing Pipers back letting her lean against her.

"Ok, Mendez, get Kuputo tell him we need Vause n Chapman together tonight" Bell says as the rest of the CO's release each other. Mendez nods his head and runs to get his boss.

"Let's get her sitting down" Alex says picking Piper up bridal way. The CO's nod their head and make their way to Alex's bunk. Piper is sat down with Alex at her side and Janae on her other side.

"Ok inmates everyone go back to what you were doing" CO Bennett says telling all of the other inmates that were watching the scene go down.

"Hey White girl, remember the last race we had?" Janae asks smiling at the memory.

"Which one, the one where Alex chased me from the start of the race to the end or the one where I had a seizure and Alex wouldn't let me go so I had to punch her to finish?" Piper asks laughing.

"I thought she was going to murder you" Janae laughs.

"Probably would have if the guards let her" Piper laughs remember when she had the seizure on the track. Alex shook her head. It was good memory but damn Piper scared her so much that day. She made sure Piper never ever repeated that.

"I wanted to "was all Alex says.

"What, you know her too Vause?" Nicky asks curiously. Alex nodded her head.

"Yup, Janae Watson, Pipers track enemy if you will. They fought each other every race. It was ridiculous. At one point I had to smash their heads together" Alex replies shaking her head.

"Yeah thanks for that, my head still hurts" Janae mumbles.

"Me too" Piper jokes. They all burst out laughing.

"But remember we got her back for it too" Piper says leaning against Alex.

"Oh yes good ole' fashion beer balloon." Janae says rolling her eyes.

"A what?" Nicky asks

"Oh we took a balloon and filled it with beer and pudding then threw it at Alex…all night" Piper explains blushing.

"Yup, I remember that" Alex murmurs. Piper laughs harder.

"Beer and pudding!" Nicky exclaims laughing.

"Oh yes, Piper and Dear Janae were pranksters in their days"

"Damn"

"That's adorable" Nicky says

"Sure Nicky" Alex rolls her eyes. Mendez comes back in with Cuputo behind him. Alex stands up slowly her eyes glaring holes into him.

"Chapman, are you ok?" he asks concern in his voice. Piper nods but Alex pokes her

"Uh I mean Yes Sir" Piper says blushing at Alex correcting her.

"Just tonight, you will sleep with Chapman. You aren't to leave her side today and tomorrow. If she is better tomorrow she will go back to her bunk. Mendez more whoever sleeps her into Pipers bunk." He commands and walks away.

Hey Guys so I know this chapter isn't so great and I'm sorry. Next chapter I will explain their relationship


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Alex and Piper sat together while the guards ran around getting things ready for Piper to be moved into Alex's bunk. Cuputo changed his mind and told them to move Piper in the same bunk as Alex. Piper was thrilled but she knew her ideas of sneaking out was a lost thought. Nicky and Red brought all of Pipers stuff from her old bunk to her new one.

"You do know that we will still have that conversation" Alex whispers into Pipers ear. Piper shivers/4  
Fuck" Piper says. Daya and Janae walks into their cube.

"Girl come one! We have to go see someone" Janae says pulling Piper away from Alex. Alex jumps up ready to tell them to back off but Piper takes off with them.

"PIPER ELIZABETH!" Alex yells. All Alex hears is a loud fuck. She shakes her head. Piper knew better than to run off but Alex knows shell return and apologize. Piper follows her friends to the rec room.

"Girl your chick looked mad as fuck" Daya says sitting down next to Piper.

"Yup, super mad' Piper says.

"White girl what did you do!" Janae exclaims. She knows about Piper and Alex's relationship. She had seen Alex spank Piper once. She tried to help keep Piper out of trouble.

"Remember that one time I almost OD'd?' Piper whispers to them. Janae nods her head.

"I swore to never touch drugs right….well I may have stolen her H and flushed them down the toilet" Piper explains.

"You dumb ass!" Janae exclaims Daya nods her head in agreement.

"I know Jay! Fuck I know. I was so mad at her, I know I was stupid. "Piper says pulling out the homemade scrabble out.

"I think I can sneak you some ice" Janae says. Daya looks up confused

"I may take you up on that but I don't know when it's going to happen. We have yet to even talk, she is waiting... im pretty sure itll be tonight but I don't know for sure" Piper says quickly watching Alex and Nicky walk in. After her walks in Red and inmates run to leave the room.

"The fuck is going on" Piper asks watching everyone avoid Alex and Red.

"I've heard Red and Alex rule this place. I was told Alex had one of the guards sent to a mental ward" Daya whispers.

"It was phyic ward actually" whispers another voice above Piper.

"Oh" Piper, Daya and Janae says.

"Fuck" piper says. Everyone starts to laugh.

"Do I maybe need to add another rule Piper? "Alex asks pulling Piper up and smacking her bottom. She yelps and pouts. Alex chuckles and sits down pulling Piper down so she was sitting on her lap.

"Alex that hurt" Piper whines nuzzling Alex's neck. Janae laughs watching the scene play out in front of her. Daya was shocked. Did that girl just smack Pipers ass? Daya thought to herself.

"Hey Vause, like old times" Janae laughs

"Good to see you Jay" Alex replies nodding her head. Piper cuddles closer to Alex.

Nicky seeing Piper sitting on Alex's lap and smiles. She walks over to Red and blops herself on her lap.

"Hey Mommy" Nicky giggles.

"Hello my child" Red says holding her youngest daughter. They all stayed like that and talked till the other guards yelled for count. Piper had fallen asleep in Alex's lap.

"Baby time to get up" Alex shakes Piper. Piper gets up and walks besides Alex and Nicky. They all go to their bunks after saying bye to Daya and Janae. Once count is done they get ready for bed. Alex tucks Piper into her bed and gives Piper her pillow.

"So you can sleep better" Alex says trading pillow. "But don't think our conversation can be avoided. Tomorrow we will talk then talk about consequences" She scolds. Piper nods her head as her eyes close. Alex nods and gets into her own bed.

"Hey Vause" a voice calls from over the wall

"What Nicky"

"You glad she's here?"

"More than anything" Alex replies as she watches her love sleep.

"Damn I feel the love "Nicky laughs.

"Go the fuck to sleep before I tell Ma you won't go to bed" Alex says.

"You wouldn't!"

"MAAAA" Alex yells

"Nicole you better close your eyes and go to sleep little girl" a Russian voice yells back.

"YES MOMMY!" Nicky yells back "Fuck you Vause"

"Night Nicole" Alex laughs. She laughs louder when a pillow slams into her face. They hear footsteps and a loud SMACK.

"Oowie mommy" cries out a small voice.

"Sleep Nicole! Don't make me come back here" Red scolds sternly.

"Yes Ma'am "Nicky says cuddling closer to the pillow her Ma gave her. Alex laughed harder till she felt a sharp sting on her bottom.

"OWWW!" Alex yelps.

"Good night girls" Red says walking away from Alex.

"Damn she hits hard" Alex whispers rubbing the sting away.

"Tell me about it. I think there's a handprint" Nicky says. They both burst out in laughter.

"GIRLS I WILL COME BACK OVER THERE WITH MY BRUSH!" they both whimper and close their eyes. Red nods her head and closes her eyes too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Piper woke up to Alex waking her for count. Piper jerked awake when Alex started to shake here.

She jumped up and ran to get to her spot before the CO's came in. They were quickly counted and were sent to breakfast. Today was Saturday so Alex didn't have to work. She followed Piper to the showers and quickly took a shower. Piper kept thinking about when she had OD'd. Alex had been in turkey for 3 months and she wouldn't bring Piper because it was dangerous there. Piper had missed Alex so much she got addicted to crack to help her get over everything. It was a very stupid idea but she was hooked after her first try. It took Alex a year to get Piper clean of the had been so mad at Piper. It was the first time she had gotten spanked. It had hurt so badly but Alex held her after and made her feel so safe. After that day Piper agreed to live that lifestyle. After they showered Alex pulled her into the chapel and they sat behind a pillar.

"You already know you are in trouble but I want to know why you are in trouble" Alex commands sitting across from Piper.

"Because I touched the bag of H" Piper whispers leaning into Alex trying to hide her face.

"Eyes up Piper Elizabeth" Alex orders sharply. Piper looks up. "Yes, you know better"

"Yes Ma'am, I'm sorry Alex" Piper whispers tears going down her face.

"I told you the next time it'll be double. I understand you were pissed at me but that does not excuse touching drugs. Ever. "Alex lectures Piper.

"Today you will stay in your cube till its bed time then we will deal with your punishment. While you are in the cube I want two pages of why you did what you did, your journal entry and write your rules 100 times. I will come get you at lunch and Dinner. I am disappointed in you kid. I thought you learned your lesson the first time but I guess not" Alex explains. "Up and turn around" Alex commands. Piper gets up and turns around. She puts her hands on her head already knowing what was going to happen. Alex tilted her forward and landed 10 hard smacks to her thighs. Piper yelps and starts to cry. Once Alex is gone she hugs Piper to her.

"You know I hate doing this kid, it breaks my heart to hurt you like this" Alex whispers.

"Yes Ma'am I know. I'm sorry" Piper cries into Alex's hair. She continued to hold Piper as she cried.

"Its ok baby, once it's over it'll be done and over and won't be brought back up" Alex says rubbing Pipers back. Piper pulls back wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Alex leads her out of the chapel back into their cube. She gets all the stuff Piper needs for her tasks and kisses her bye and leaves. Piper sits down and starts to write her rules first.

 _I will not lie to Alex_

 _I will obey her commands to my best abilities_

 _I will tell her if something is wrong_

 _I will eat 3 meals everyday_

 _I will not hide anything from her_

 _I will never ever touch drugs_

Piper decided to write them 6 at a time. By her 50th time her hand had gone numb. She decided to take a little break and sits back. _Damn I forgot how much I hate writing lines. And I got more to go. I wonder what Alex is going? I miss her plus im bored_. Piper thinks to herself.

"yo white girl what you doing?" Janae says sitting down on her bed.

"Hey Jay, im doing my lines" Piper says honestly. After Janae had seen Alex spank Piper she had asked her about it. Piper explained their lifestyple in great details. After that Janae helped Piper as much as she could.

"Damn that sucks, how many you have left?"

"50 more then I have to do my journal entry and then two pages of why I did what I did." Piper explains as she finishes the 78th line.

"Are even allowed to leave your bunk?" Janae asks.

"Nope, Alex says I have to finish this before bedtime" Piepr looks down as she writes her line quicker.

"Don't be sloppy Piper, you know Alex hates that" Janae says looking down at the paper.

"Fuck!" Piper erases three lines and rewrites them. Janae sits on the bed to keep Piper company while she finishes her line.

"DONE!" Piper shouts happily.

"great timing, its lunch time" Janae says

"Yea but I gotta wait for Alex to come get me"

"Oh ok, ill see you at lunch then. Don't worry me and Daya will come sit with you" she says waving at Piper. While Piper waits for Alex to come get her she decides to start on her two page essay. She gets one page done by the time Alex gets her. She writes quickly but efficate.

"Come on baby its time for lunch" Alex says coming inot their cube to see how much Piper got done. "Good Job Piper"

"Thank you, I got the rules done and almost done with this." Piper says following Alex to the cafeteria. Daya and Janae are waiting for her at their table so were Red and Nicky.

"Hey Vause we were wondering when would come down" Nicky says sitting down next to Red. Piper smirks at Alex. Janae and Daya are fighting over the pudding Red had given them.

"Girl strawberry is better" Janae says

"nah fuck that! Vanilla" Daya exclaims

"nah that's nasty as fuck"

"what the fuck you think strawberry is! Its gross"

"girls please" Red whispers loudly.

"well technically chocolate is better" Piper interrupts them

"White girl!"

"Puta please"

"im serious! Chocolate is so much better" Piper says laughing.

"Vanilla!"

"Strawberry!"

"Chocolate!" Piper exclaims and takes the pudding she has and uses a spoon to fling it at Daya and Janae.

"oh hell nnah!" they exclaim jumping up. Piper laughs and takes off out of the lunch room.

"NO RUNNING INMATE" a CO yells after Piper but she ignores them as she runs towards the chapel with Janae and Daya behind her throwing pudding at her. Piper is laughing so hard she has to stop to catch her breath.

"holy shit I got an idea!" Piper exclaims as Daya and Janae runs up to her.

"What?" they ask. Piper leans in and they whisper about the prank they are about to pull.

"I don't know Piper, my Ma will kill me" Daya says looking nervous.

"Then help me get Alex "

"No lets do it to everyone" Janae says. Janae is usued to pulling pranks with Piper considering they used to pull big ones in college. So they planned to set one up in the rec. They snuck into the kitchen and got one of Red big bowl. As they sat in the rec room they saw it was Alex and Nicky who opened the door.

"Oh fuck!" Daya whispers covering her mouth as the bowl of pudding falls on Nicky and Alex.

"fuck" Piper whimpers.

" . CHAPMAN" Alex growls each name coming out slowly.

"Im dead" Piper whispers getting up. Nicky is gasping as the cold pudding slides down her back.

"Fuck Chapman! You couldn't wait for someone else" Nicky laughs.

"Sorry we didn't know it would be you two!"

"yeah we were hoping for Mendez" Daya explains.

"BED now!" Alex shouts to Piper. Piper takes off towards their cube and sits down and waits for Alex. An hour later Alex walks into their cube to see Piper is laying on her stomach writing her paper.

"Ah at least you obeyed this time" Alex says walking up to Piper and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Im sorry Alex it was an accident" Piper explains staying on her stomach just in case Alex decides to punish her now.

"im going to let it go..just this once" Alex says smiling. "It was a good prank"

"ok im done with my paper and journal. " Piepr says sitting up and handing Alex her papers. Alex just puts them in her locker and locks it back up.

They lay down together while Alex reads her from a book. Piper relaxes cuddling closer to Alex. Piper kept thinking about the time Alex read to her,it had been after her OD'd. Alex had been in Turkey for 3 months when one of Pipers friends called her and told her Piper had OD'd.

Piper had started doing H after Alex left. She was so lonely she went to one of the clubs Alex told her she was never to go to. She had met Josh her dealer and they hit it off. A month before alex came home she went to the club to get high. She knew she shouldn't but she did and had felt her heart stop. Josh being scared for Piper had called Alex and explained to her what had happened. Alex made the 21 hour trip in 10 hours. No one knew how but Piper had a feeling it was Kubra who had made it happen. Josh came to see her at the hospital and told her he had called Alex. Within minutes of him telling her Alex had marched into the room and had punched Josh repeadly till he dropped to the floor. Alex had yelled at Piper for an hour then procedded to tell her she was going to blister Pipers ass. Yeah it had been a bad spanking. She didn't want to experience that again considering the spanking ended with Piper feeling Alexs belt against her bare bottom. She dreaded tonight but she knew it had to happen. Alex had held her after the spanking, she had Piper sit in her lap while she read the book called The Transformation by Carol Berg to her. She loved that book.

The bell for count went off letting all of the inmates know that it was tim for count. Piper and Alex stood outside of their bunks watching as Nicky runs passed them. Shes breathing hard as Co's Mendez walks past them counting.

"Good to go!" mendez yells. Once Count is done Alex pulls Piper towards the kitchen instead of the chapel. Piper whimpers, kitchens have wooden spoons and spatulas Piper thought to herself. When they get there Red is waiting for them

"Theres three things in there like you requested.: Red says as she walks out. Alex leads in her into Reds office.

"Alex im scared" Piper whispers.

"I know love and im sorry this is scary but im not changing my mind." Alex syas pulling Piper close to her so shes standing between alexs legs.

"Tell me again why im having to punish you" Alex asks her voice changing to her Mistress voice. Its deep but with authority.

"Because I touched drugs again" Piper whispers looking down.  
"You know I like eye cpntact little girl" Alex scolds. Piper looks up. "Yes, after you promised you wouldn't touch them again. I know you didn't do drugs but you touched them after I told you not to. I understand you were upset but it was very stupid to touch the drugs. You could have just walked away but you decided to flush it down the toilet. Im not punishing because I got in trouble for your actions. Yes I was upset about it but you aren't at fault for his actions" Alex explains looking at Piper. Piper already had tears in her eyes, she was trembling. Alex hugged her closeto her.

"Baby you know I don't like hurting you. I hate it but spanking works. Doesn't it?" Alex says rubbing Pipers back.

"Yes Ma'am it works"

"you ready to get this over with?' Alex asks. Piper nods her head and relaxes as Alex pulls hero ver one of her knee using her other leg to lock Pipers legs between her legs.

" I gave you 30 wuth my hand and 10 with the paddle last time. 60 with my hand, 20 with the brush and 5 with the belt" Alex tells Piper. She knows Piper has to know the numbers or shell panic. Alex pulls Pipers pants down aand her panties. Piper grabs Alexs leg and hold on already cryng hard.

Alex starts spanking Piper she makes sure to get every inch of her bottom and sitting spot. She hit hard and fast.

"Yellow! Yellow!" Piper sobs. Alex stops immidiatly and rubs Pipers back.

"You are doing wonderful baby. I know this hurts baby but you are at 50 so far. Ten more and then we will move on to the spoon" Alex says looking at her work. Pipers bottom is a dark pink color and she could see multiple hand prints.

"Please no more" Piper sobs layig limp over Alexs knee.

"I know baby but im not stopping this time." Alex says picking up the wooden hair brush. Piper looks back and starts to sob harder. Alex closes her eyes tight to keep her tears in. She lays the brush on Pipers back.

"Count the last ten baby." Alex commands bringing her hand down hard on Pipers sitting spot. Piper howls in pain.

"One Mistress!" Alex nods her head glad that Piper remembered her title. She smacks her sitting spot again.

" two Mistress!" Piper sobs kicking her legs. Alex lifts one of her legs lifting Pipers bottom up more.

"NOOOO please it hurts so bad" Piper sobs not really fighting Alex but not exactly submitting.

"I know little girl but when punishment spanking ever feel good" Alex asks smacking Pipers sitting spot again.

"OWwwieeeee three please no more Mistress" Piper begged.

"not this time love. I need you to learn this lesson" Alex says landing the last 7 smacks on her sitting spot quickly. Piper cries out with each going limp soon after.

" lets finish this. Its going to be quick and fast. " Alex says picking up the brush "I know this will hurt baby and im so sorry but we are almost done I promise" Alex says trying to calm Piper. She waits till Piper has slowed her breathing before bringing the brush down hard on her right butt cheek. Piper screams jerking her body up. Piper cries out with each smack kicking her legs. Alex quickly paddles Pipers bottom wanting to put an end to this punishment but she knew she needed to make sure Piper learned her lesson. Once she was done with the brush she put it down and held Piper to her. She set her in her lap and rocked her.

"I know love it hurt and im sorry I had to do that" Alex whispers. "You did so good though baby. So good"

"Hurt so bad" Piper sobs burying her face in Alexs neck.

"I know baby. Did you learn anything?' Alex asks rubbing Pipers bottom. Her bottom was dark red and very warm to the touch.

"Yes Ma'am, never ever ever touch drugs!" Piper exclaims still crying but not as hard.

"Good girl. Im not going to use the other tool. I think you have learned your lesson" Alex says. Piper nods her head. Alex helps her get dressed and they make their way back to their cube. By the time they get there the bell for the last count went off. After count Alex tucked Piper into her bunk and kissed her good night.

"good night Kid. Sweet dreams" Alex whispers watching Piper turn onto her tummy. She chuckles.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Alex and Piper woke up at the same time and got in the shower. By the time they were done everyone was up. They walked down to the caffeine to see Red making breakfast.

"Hey Ma! " Alex yells sitting down next to Piper. They had to wait for the food to be ready. Piper leaned into Alex yawning.

"Alex m'sleepy" Piper mumbles squirming in her seat. Alex chuckles softly rubbing Pipers back.

"I know baby, but it's time to get up and I think they are going to give you a job today" Alex says as Red sets a plate full of eggs, sausage and fresh fruit. Alex feds small bites to Piper as she talks to Nicky who happens to sit next to her.

"Yo Chapman someone told me you may be getting a job today" Nicky says.

"Yeah I hope so" Piper whispers.

"White girl! You're alive!" Janae says sitting next to Nicky with Daya sitting next to her.

"Hey where do you work at Jay? Daya?"

"Electrical" Janae replies

"Kitchen" Daya replies. Piper nods her head when Alex feds her some eggs. She moans at the flavor.

"Damn chapman, I think them eggs may be your competition Vause" Nicky laughs. Piper shakes her head laughing.

"INMATE CHAPMAN" yells CO Healy. Piper gets up and walks towards him.

"Chapman, you are in electrical and your bunk is the same as now. If you need anything let me know" He says and walks away. Piper walks back smiling.

"I am in electrical" she says smirking

"Fuck yea you with me white girl" Janae cheers

"And me!" Nicky says getting excited.

Behave you three" Alex scolds already seeing them getting in trouble.

"Vause when have you ever seen me get into trouble" Janae exclaims innocently

"Oh you mean aside from and Piper putting the headmistresses car on the roof of Smith college or that time you two fire crackers under the bleachers during a football game or that one time the school fire alarm kept going off every hour...or that time you and Piper brought hundreds of water guns into the college and set off a water fight that lasted a week.. " Alex says her hands on her hips glaring at Janae. Janae has the decency to look guilty while Piper is laughing so hard she falls out of her seat.

"Jay remember the first track meet we had?'

"Oh god I was so fucking mad" Janae roars laughing.

"What happened?" Nicky asks

"Piper had all of the equipment booby-trapped" Janae says falling out of her seat. Piper looks down at her food trying to hold back her laughter. She had lied to Alex about that.

"Piper…" Alex growls.

"I'm sorry "piper says laughing hard. Nicky was on the floor laughing so hard she was coughing.

"Damn it Nichols you aren't helping!"

"Who knew your girl was a prankster!" Nicky laughs. Piper looks at Alex and gives her the puppy eyes.

"Piper you know that doesn't work on me" Alex says trying not to let her puppy eyes get to her. She lied about the puppy eyes. It worked most of the time.

"Fine, just this once. Now can everyone please sit down" Alex says scolding everyone.

"Shit we have to go" Nicky says grabbing Piper and dragging her out with Janae hot on their heels. Alex sends Piper an air kiss which Piper catches and holds to her heart.

Piper sits next to Nicky while CO Luschek tells her she is going to fix a lamp. He throws a book down in front of her and leaves to go to his desk. Nicky leaves her and goes to the wall and starts to drill through the wall. Piper reads the book slowly taking her time trying to fix the stupid lamp. While she's 'reading' she thinks back to her college days. She had met Alex while she was in college. She was only a freshman when she met her but they hit it off and soon became involved. Then they started their new lifestyle. Piper had loved it, Alex was very kinky and had so much knowledge about a lot of things. She taught Piper many things sexually and about their dynamic. Piper learned she loved bondage, in fact she and Alex went to the club to practice Shibari. Alex soon got her certificate and they began to do more at home. Piper lived on campus but on the weekends she stayed with Alex. She and Alex had so much fun, between hosting parties at Alex's place to going out to parties at the college. Alex never bored her, she was so exciting. Piper loved every moment. Piper knew she had fucked up when she left Alex but she wasn't going to make that mistake again. Even in Prison Alex was still more exciting than Larry. Or as Alex called him. Barry.

"Chapman come on lunch" Nicky shakes her out of her memory.

"Huh oh ok" Piper says setting her screwdriver on the table. Nicky and Piper sit outside and eat their sack lunch.

"Ya know since you arrived Alex actually smiles" Nicky comments. Piper looks up confused.

"Ma and Alex run this prison, guards and inmates avoid them like the plague. Alex had a run in with one of the CO. He ended up being sent to a mental ward. He hasn't been the same. She doesn't let anyone fuck with me at all. You got you a true one Chapman don't let her go."

"Yeah that sounds like Alex. She's very protective of those she loves. I remember her putting Mike Jones in the ICU because he drugged my drink. She was so mad. It took 6 cops to pull her off of him."

"Damn!"

"Cops let her go after they saw that I wasn't breathing. I had a bad reaction to the stuff. She didn't leave my side for month. She pulled me out of school and refused to do any jobs for Kubra" Piper says remembering that month. How Alex avoided prison for attempted murder was beyond her but she was glad. Alex had been super protective of her after that day. She wasn't allowed to go to any parties unless she had a body guard

"I hate to see anyone fuck with you Chapman" Nicky says as Luschek walks up to them.

"Lunch is over inmates" he grumbles walking back into the room. Piper follows Nicky to her table and they sit down and attempt to fix the lamp. Before they are dismissed Luschek checks the lamp to see if it works and it turns on.

"Damn Chapman, way to go" Nicky says pretending to work on something different.

"Get out of here" he replies taking the lamp back. They run back into the building and head to dinner. Piper wonders where Janae was at. She wasn't there with them in electrical.

"Hey where the fuck is Janae" Piper asks Nicky.

"She got sent to SHU" says someone else. Piper turns around

"What!" she exclaims

"Yeah she got into a fight with another inmate "the girl replies.

"No Jay!" Piper says tears in her eyes. Nicky guides her to their seats and waits for Alex to arrive.

"What the fuck happened!?" Alex demands seeing her girl crying into Nicky's shoulder/

"Watson was sent to SHU" Nicky explains. Alex's looks up shocked.

"What!" she takes Piper from Nicky and rocks her gently.

"Yeah Marrow told us"

"Damn it Jay" Alex whispers.

"What's going on?" Daya asks sitting next to Piper and rubs her back.

"Janae was sent to SHU" Alex explains holding piper closer to her.

"Baby shell be back, she tough I promise shell get through it and when she gets back we will give her a big welcome back" Alex says. Piper nods and rests her head on Alex shoulder. She wasn't hungry but she knew Alex would force feed her if she didn't eat

"Hey Piper, this is gonna be the last time I sit here" Daya says

"Oh, is it your mom?" Piper asks looking up at her new friend Daya.

"Yeah Momma wants me to spend more time with her"

"I understand Daya" Piper smiles at Daya.

"But we can still hang" Daya says grinning. Piper laughs till said Mother sits next to Daya.

"Um Momma, what you doing?" Daya asks her mother.

"I'm sitting next to my daughter" he replies.

"Um ok I guess" Daya says shrugging her shoulders. It was silent after Dayas mother sat with them. After dinner everyone went their own way. Alex pulls Piper into their cube to read to her


	6. Chapter 6

So this chapter has contents from the old story. I hope yall like it. If not…sorry. I apologize I know my English is terrible but till I find someone to be my editor this is how it will be. Sorry.

Chapter 6

After they ate Nicky and Piper went to the rec room while they waited for Alex to come meet up with them. On their way there they were stopped by Mendez

"Where you gong Inmate huh? You are acting suspicious" he says patting Nicky down. He grabs her boobs and squeezes them hard making her whimper. "What are you doing Nichols?" he says rubbing his hand down to her pants roughly rubbing her pussy through her pants. Piper whimpered trying to slow her breathing. She feels her shaking start and whimpers again. Nicky see Piper and tries to shake her head but it's too late. Piper is gasp for air as she goes into a full panic attack. Nicky yells to Piper telling her to calm her breathing but it's no use. Mendez panics and tells Nicky she needs to go get help quickly. Nicky takes off in Alex's direction. Mendez helps Piper to sit on the floor

"Hey breath Chapman, everything is ok. Come on breath or I have to send you to medic" he says trying to calm her but she breaths hard tears streaming down her face.

Nicky runs to the laundry room yelling for Alex. Three Co.'s were chasing her.

"Vause its Piper! She's I think having a panic attack! Hurry!" Nicky yells when she is tackled by CO Bell and Bennett.

"Let her go now" Alex commands standing over them her eyes blazing with anger. Bell jumps away from Nicky while Bennett looks confused.

"Where is she?" Alex asks helping Nicky up off the floor.

"By the rec! Fucking Mendez stopped us and was feeling me up and she freaked. She dropped, Mendez is with her now" Nicky hollers running towards the red with Alex beside her.

'PIPER!" Alex yells and she hears running.

"Alex "she gasps. She is grabbed and pulled onto Alex's lap. She has Piper lay her head on her chest.

"Ok love do you feel my breathing?" Alex says softly rubbing Pipers back. Piper nods her head, her breathing still coming out fast.

"Breath in Piper" Alex commands when Piper keeps breathing hard. Piper tries to obey her but cant.

"Nicky I need privacy" Alex says glaring at Mendez. Nicky nods and tells everyone who has surrounded them to go away. Mendez gets up "Do you have her Vause?" he asks concern in his voice. Alex looked up glaring

"This is your fault fucker! If you had left her and Nicky alone she wouldn't have freaked out!" Alex yelled with so much hatred in her voice. Nicky put her arms around Alex to try to calm her. "Yes I got her. Go the fuck away" Alex finally said rocking Piper. Mendez just nodded and left. "Nicky go get Ma and meet me in the kitchen in 15 minutes" Alex ordered as she picked Piper up bridal way. Nicky nodded and took off towards the kitchen to see if her mother was there. Alex took Piper to the chapel and stood her up. Alex took off Pipers clothes and helped her to her knees.

"Nadu Piper Elizabeth" Alex commanded her voice hard as steel but so much love could be heard too. Piper without blinking sat on her heels and spread her legs wide. She rested her hands on her thighs palms up to show her submission. "Good girl, take a deep breath" Alex said softer walking around Piper making sure Piper was in the proper position. Alex tapped Pipers back "Back straight" Piper jumped to obey her Mistress. "Breath out" Alex said standing behind Piper running her hands through her hair. Piper breathed out slowly her body relaxing with each second. Alex nodded to herself.

"Breath in and count to 10 and breath out" Alex said now kneeling behind Piper and rubbing her back and sides. Piper obeys breathing in and breathing out after 10. Alex could tell Piper was slipping into sub space because Piper was rocking slowly. Alex commanded Piper to keep breathing. Alex was memorized by Piper. She could see that Piper had a BDSM symbol on her hip with AV in the middle. When Piper slumped over Alex was quick to catcher. _Damn it I forgot she goes limp when she slips fully away._ Alex got Piper dressed quickly and had her in her lap when Piper started to come too,

"Hey love, how are you feeling?" Alex asked hugging Piper closer, Piper just nodded as she came down from subspace. Piper loved being in subspace, nothing matters but Alex. It was like all her senses tripled and she was higher than a kite. Piper loved it so much. She knew Alex went into Mistress Mode which she hadn't done since she freaked out after the whole suitcase incident. Piper hummed in satisfaction. Alex chuckled her sexy husky voice sending Piper into her headspace again. She could feel herself tingle in need but knew now wasn't the time. Alex helped Piper up and they made their way to the kitchen where they found the family waiting for them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the kitchen stood Red leader of their family. In her hands she held a mug of something warm. When she saw Alex and Piper she went to them.

"come child sit, I have something warm for you" Red says soothingly to Piper handing her the mug of hot tea and helping her sit in Reds usual chair. Alex stood behind her and runs her fingers through Pipers hair. Piper leaned into her touch purring. Alex smirked. Red nodded at Nicky.

"so Mendez has touched you again Nicky" Red stating a fact looking at her youngest daughter.

"yes Ma, but I don't know why, I figured he had learned his lesson the first time around" Nicky explained. She knew Alex had a hard life mostly after her mother passed away. Red loved her as her own daughter and protected her as well. Alex and Nicky got along perfectly, troublemakers from the start. Red was strict with her daughter's and demanded respect but loved them dearly.

"Then it is time to teach him that lesson again. Nicky, Alex and dear Piper you three stay in your cubes tonight. We will deal with this. Piper welcome to the family" Red says hugging Piper.

"Thank you Red" she whispers. Piper was confused, very confused. _How is it the COs listened to Alex? Bell and Mendez did, hell it looked like they feared her._

"Ma, I want in" Nicky commanded. "He did it to me, why can't I be the one to do it?"

"Nicky, because it's be obvious. He targeted you. If he was to get hurt they'd know it was you" Alex explained still not moving away from Piper. Alex could hear her Piper thinking but kept it to herself. Nicky nodded her head even though she still wanted to hurt Mendez. Red and Alex could see that Piper wanted to ask questions, but they were thankful she didn't.

Alex remembered her first day at the prison. It had been a nightmare, Mendez had started targeting her immediately. She tried to fight him but he had her send to the SHU for a week. Red had noticed and took her under wing protecting her from Mendez.

 **Alex waited for the CO to take her to the main building but her drove past it.**

" **This is Litchfield camp inmate, fuck up and you'll be sent to max. So don't fuck up. Someone will come and get you" the guy growled. She later learned his name was Baxter. When she was shown into the prison a lady named Lorna Morello showed her where he bunk was at.**

" **This is where you will be at till you get your uniform then you'll get a job. Welcome to hell "Lorna says walking away.**

 **Later that day she's walking to the cafeteria when she's pushed against the wall.**

" **Where you going inmate! You aren't were you are supposed to be" he growls his hands already feeling her up. He runs his hands down her stomach and back up to her boobs. He squeezes them making her yelp in pain. He moans into her neck. Alex tries to push him off of her but he just slams her into the wall again. She screamed as her face was slammed into the wall. Mendez moved hands down to her pants then slide his hand down his pants. She whimpered. Mendez moaned rubbing her over her panties. Alex gave a shove and pushed him off of her. "Don't touch me motherfucker" She growled with so much venom in her voice. He grabbed her and put her in cuffs.**

" **That's SHU for you inmate. You'll be lucky if they don't add more time!" He seethed. He was so mad. He dragged her to SHU and threw her in. What they didn't know was that someone had seen. Nicky Nichols ran to her prison mother.**

 **"MA!" she yells running into the kitchen. Her mother Galina Reznikov aka Red looked up.**

" **Nicky must you yell!" She scolded.**

" **Ma he did it again. Mendez attacked another girl but he put her in SHU. Ma! He had his hand down her pants!" Nicky exclaimed. She was freaking out breathing hard. Red grabs her daughter and hugs her holding her. Nicky is shaking badly.**

 **"Hey it's going to be ok, we will protect her. For now let's get the family together" Red says softly. Nicky nods her head. Red kisses her daughter's forehead. And nods her head towards the door. Nicky leaves to find her family.**

 **A week later Alex is taken out of SHU BY CO Bell and taken back to the new cube. Alex is trembling. Someone plops down on her bed. She jumps in surprise.**

 **"Hey shit sorry I didn't mean to scare you" said Nicky her hands up.**

 **"Shit sorry, it's been a long week" Alex mumbles. Nicky nods her head, she looks up when she feels someone watching her. She seems it's her mother and their family. Nicky nods to her mother and tabs Alex on her shoulder. Red walks into cube and sits next to Alex.**

" **Family sticks together "she says rubbing her back.**

 **"I don't have family" Alex whispers.**

" **Now you have more" Red replies. Alex gives her a small smile thanking her.**

 **"Ma when is it going down?" Nicky asks looking at Alex. She could tell Alex was madder than hell and would help them get Mendez. They got closer together and started planning. Alex looked at the other family members. There was a lot surprisingly. There was the bull dyke Big Boo, Yoga Jones as they call her, Lorna, Norma the mute as she started calling her, Frieda, Gina and of course Nicky. It was a big family, Alex thoughts went back to Piper. She missed Piper so much. She knew she fucked up with her but damn it she missed that woman. She missed what they had. Alex looked up when Nicky said "ok let's do this" Alex blinked. Once everyone left the cube Nicky explain in detail what the plan was. Alex was to get Mendez alone on the stair way and make him mad the rest was up to the family.**

 **That night Nicky woke up Alex "Come on its time" she says helping Alex up and they head to the back stairs. Alex gets Mendez's attention.**

 **"What the fuck are you doing up Inmate!" He yells running after her when. She takes off running. She runs to the stairs and as Mendez takes the last step to the top he trips over something and starts his descends the stairs. Alex watches him as his back and head hits the stairs. She laughs hysterically. When he reaches the bottom step she follows him and kneels before him. "You ever touch me or my family this will be a piece of cake motherfucker" Alex says and stands up. She lifts he'd foot and kicks him in his balls as hard as she could repeatedly. "Touch me again Mendez you won't like the consequences" Alex gets up and makes her way back up the stairs to head to the dorms. Nicky grabs Alex's arm and they take off towards their cube. When they get back they see that their beds look like someone is sleeping. They hear voices and quickly jump into their beds.**

 **"Damn it where the fuck is Mendez!" Alex hears Bells yell as she makes her rounds into the area. When she sees all inmates are in their beds her and Bennett are leaving. Alex sighs in relief.**

" **Good job girls, rest tomorrow will be hell. They will question everyone" Red says sticking her head up from her cube next to Alex and Nicky. She looks up and sees the rest of the family has their heads sticking up. Alex laid her head back and soon fell asleep.**

 **The next morning was indeed hell. Everyone questioned her and Nicky, but they couldn't find evidence. Everyone knew what had happened and avoided Alex and the family. Alex walked with confidence after that night. A week later Mendez showed up back to work looking like a semitruck ran over him. The first time he saw Alex he tucked his tail under him and took off like a kicked mutt. He avoided Alex like the plague. He didn't touch her or any of the inmates after that.**

Alex woke up around midnight from Nicky waking her up "Come on Vause Ma wants you in her cube, we got someone sleeping in your bed while you're gone" Nicky said pushing her towards Reds cube. Alex sits next to Red and waits for the rest of the family to meet them. All of the guards were in the break room so they knew they had some time.

"Ok Alex we've agreed that we need you. Since he hurt Nicky and Piper you will be the one to get him, myself and everyone else will be waiting for him. Go" Red says heading towards the kitchen. Alex takes off quietly towards the back door waiting for Mendez to come towards her. He hears yelling and sees Piper running towards her and Mendez right behind her. SHIT! Alex runs up to Piper and grabs her to hide behind the shed.

"What the fuck Piper!" Alex growls softly. Piper whimpers.

"I saw you leave and I followed you but Mendez saw me and chased me. I'm sorry Alex" Piper says hiding her face in Alex's neck.

"You stay here do not move Piper Elizabeth, I will deal with you when I'm done with Mendez" Alex says looking around the corner. She saw Mendez and Red. She had him pushed into the wall. She walked towards them slowly but with a purpose. Mendez saw her and started to panic. He tried to push them off of him but Frieda and Red pushed him down.

"I guess you didn't learn your lesson Mendez. You hurt my sister and My Girl. I told you the first time that the next time I had to deal with you it wasn't going to be pretty. Got the knife Red?" Alex says holding Mendez by his throat. Mendez gulped and shook his head.

"Come on Vause! You'll go to max! I'll make sure of it I swear" he tried to yell but Frieda shoved something into his mouth. Frieda and Red tore his shirt off and everyone held him down while Alex took the knife and slowly carved into Mendez's skin.

"Maybe this time you'll learn, don't you think?" Alex whispered into his ear. Mendez screamed and begged them to stop. Piper looked around the corner to see Alex on top of Mendez and Red and her family holding him down. She slowly walks up to Alex.

"Alex? What are you doing to him?" she asks her voice so innocent. Alex looks up and growls

"What. Did. . . Elizabeth Chapman!" Alex says her voice like a steel whip. Alex pointed towards the shed "go and wait for me, when I am done we will have a talk" Piper got up and ran back to the shed. Everyone was looking at her with funny looks. Red was smirking while Frieda laughed. Alex went back to Mendez and kicked him in his face with her Steel to boot. He screamed thrashing. Alex finished carving into Mendez Chest she stood up. She looked at her work. Perfect. On his chest in big letters Alex had carved RAPIST. Blood was coming out like a river. Alex then brought her foot down on his balls making his shriek and black out. Red nodded her head in approval.

"I think this time he learned" she says her Russian accent thicker than usual. Alex laughed,

"Hopefully, but I do know he isn't having any kids" she said in a raspy voice. "I'm going back, I have to deal with Piper" Alex explained walking to the shed. Piper was waiting for her. She was sitting down hugging her knees.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed you" Piper whispered innocently. Alex looked at Piper with such love. She knew Piper didn't mean to disobey but she still did. Alex knew she was very strict with Piper but she had to be, it helped Piper. Piper grew up in a world where everything was given to her and she could do whatever she wanted without consequences. Her mother and father spoiled her with material but didn't really care for her like most parents do. Alex grew up with a loving mother who spoiled her with love and affection. Her Mother was strict, didn't let Alex get away with anything. When she met Piper it was love at first sight. Piper had been crazy back then. She even started a bar fight.

 **She had worked all week with her mules to get the new shipment to where Kubra wanted it. He had been so pissed when one of the mules bailed. Alex knew it ended badly for her but the girl had known it would happen if she ran. She had explained it to the girl. Alex sighed as she sat at the bar. Her beer sat in front of her half empty when it was smashed into by a body.**

" **What the fuck!" she screamed standing up. Everyone stopped. She heard a lot of them say fuck and some even ran for the door. Alex looked at the guy who slammed into her drink. "What the fuck dude! You owe me a fucking drink!" she spoke with authority. The man nodded putting his hands up in surrender. "Ok but so does that stupid cunt" the man said pointing in front of him. She turned to where the man was pointing and there in the middle of the floor laid a blond headed woman. Alex walked over to the woman and tried to help her up but the blond swung her fist at her. Alex jumped back surprised.**

" **Calm yourself now!" Alex commanded. She watched in awe as the woman immediately calmed herself. Alex reached down to help her up.**

" **What's your name kid?" Alex asked softly. The blond woman looked up and gasped. Alex chuckled softly smirking.**

" **Piper Miss" she replies even softer. Alex felt her anger melt when she hears the girls innocent voice.**

" **Well Piper would you be so kind to explain to me why this gentleman says you started this fight. Did you?" Alex says sternly tapping her foot. She knew she didn't need to be so dominating towards the girl but she couldn't help it.**

" **Yes I started it. Um he tried to put stuff in my drink. So I smashed my cup on his head. He then grabbed me but he slapped me so I kicked him and I think he tripped and bumped into another guy and he through the um guy and I guess into your drink" Piper explained quickly but softly. Her head bowed and her hands to her side to stop the trembling. Alex shook her head not believing what she heard. Alex walked back to the guy who was thrown into her drink and punched him square between his eyes. He dropped like a sack of potatoes.**

" **Let's go kid, we need to go get that cut looked at" Alex says helping Piper into her coat and guiding her out the door. Alex took Piper to her house where she had Piper sit so she could get her first aid kit out.**

" **Piper are you ok? You are shaking really badly" Alex was very concerned. Piper was trembling really badly.**

" **I uh was um in a bad relationship a few years. He liked to hit me a lot. The shakes started when he started to hit me" Piper explained. Alex got angry.** _ **Who the fuck would hurt this sweet angel!**_ **Alex saw that the shaking got worse.**

" **Fuck Piper!" Alex exclaimed getting up. It looked like Piper was having a seizure. Alex picked Piper up and sat her in her lap. She pulled her closer and rocked her gently.**

" **Easy Kid, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you" Alex cooed. She felt Piper slowly stop trembling. "Good girl" Alex smiled at Piper. She kept rocking till she felt Piper go limp. Alex got her into her bed and quickly cleaned her cuts and dressed her in one of her shirts and tucked her into her bed. Alex looked back at the angel in her bed.** _ **I swear nothing will happen to this girl. I'll kill a mother fucker before they hurt her.**_ **She walked into her living room and laid down on her couch. Sleep came faster than she thought it would be. She woke up when she heard a high pitch scream of terror. Alex jumped up and ran into her room only to see Piper was in a corner sobbing. Alex slowly made her way to her "Piper honey hey its ok. No one is going to hurt you in my house" Alex sat a few feet away from Piper waiting for Piper to notice her.**

" **He'll find me.' Piper cried her trembles are back. Alex scooted closer to her angel.**

" **Hey he can't find you. You're with me. Ill protect you I promise" Alex was beyond pissed but she had to keep calm.**

" **No you can't. He'll find me! He knows people" Piper looked up and pouted. Alex couldn't help but smile. Piper smiled looking at Alex.**

" **Come here baby girl" Alex says soothingly holding her arms open. Piper crawled to her and got into her lap. Piper cuddled closer. Alex started rocking Piper again humming softly.**

 **She softly hummed a song her mother used to sing to her till Piper fell back asleep. She carried Piper back into bed but this time laid down next to her.**

 **They woke up a few hours later to Pipers phone going off. Piper scrambles to get to her phone picking up**

" **Piper Chapman here" she says softly.**

" **Where are you Piper!" screams her best friend Polly**

" **Shit Polly is it really necessary to scream damn!" Piper yells back and hangs up. "Fucking shit is getting old" Piper grumbles. She hears laughter behind her and turns around. "Oh sorry Miss" Piper whispers.**

" **Alex kid, only Miss in the bedroom" Alex joked. Piper blinked and nodded her head. "Go take a shower ill make breakfast. There's towels and stuff in the bathroom. I'll bring you clothes" Alex says taking lead. Piper took a quick shower and walks out into the room fully dressed in Alex's blue jeans and a black t shirt. Alex had even washed her bra and underwear. After they ate Alex sat Piper down**

" **Look kid you can't jump into shit without consequences. He could have badly hurt you" Alex lectured. Piper nodded her head, she looked ashamed of herself.**

" **Sorry Miss" Piper said. Alex nodded her head.**

" **OK so where do you live kid, I sadly have to go to work so if you want I can drop you off" Alex said standing up. After Alex dropped Piper off at her house she drove over to her friend's house.**

"Get up Piper we have to go" Alex says pulling Piper up and dragging her towards the dorm. "We will talk later on about this Piper Elizabeth. Go straight to sleep" Alex says quickly tucking her in and running to her bed and jumping in before all the lights are turned on. CO's come running in and yell at the inmates to get up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few weeks has passed since Alex got her revenge on Mendez. Inmates still avoided her and the COs still followed her everywhere. Cuputo had Alex on "Piper duty", she was to make sure Piper didn't have any more seizures and to keep her family from trying to sue them. Alex had laughed when Pipers father had showed up at the prison demanding to speak to the warden. He chewed Ms. Figs out and spit her out threatening to sue them if Piper had another seizure. No one could figure out how he knew but before he left he pulled Alex aside to talk to her. He of course told her if he could he would take Piper away from her because she's already hurt Piper once to many times. He then told her he knew how much Piper loved Alex and couldn't watch his daughter fall apart. He left telling her he would try to get her time reduced. Alex hadn't left Pipers side not if she could help it.

Piper came into their bunk and sat down next to Alex. She looked so happy it made Alex smile.

"Jay is coming back! We have to throw her a party Alex" Piper says cuddling into Alex. Alex puts her arms around Piper and nods her head.

"Ok Pipes, let's get the family together and see what we can do tonight. I'll talk to Bell about getting the rec room during dinner" Alex looks up, when she feels someone watching her. It's Nicky and she's pissed.

"you Nicky what's wrong?"

"Mendez is coming back"

"yeah Nicky we knew he would" Alex says giving Nicky a weird look. Nicky just shrugged and left to find her mother. Alex looked down at Piper and smiled. She could tell Piper was worried about her and Mendez.

"Come on, we need a session "Alex says getting up and taking Piper to the chapel. They hadn't had a session since they had broken up and since they were in prison it was not going to be like it used to be. That wasn't going to stop Alex, she knew what Piper needed and was more than happy to give her what she wanted. When they got to the chapel they raw Red and Nicky along with Boo. Alex nodded to them and went inside with Piper following her. She knew Red would have people close by to let her know if a guard was heading their way. Alex went to the very back behind a large pillar and instructed Piper to get undressed. Piper being the tease she is slowly removes her shirt swaying her hips side to side slowly and seductive. Alex had to hold back her moan when Piper finished teasing her.

"Kneel" Alex commanded. Piper closes her eyes and gets to her knees watching Alex walk around her. She makes sure she keeps her thighs spread and her back straight. Alex expected perfection from Piper when it comes to her resting position. When they first started their dynamic Alex had spent hours teaching Piper the right way to be. It took her a while to get used to being in this position but Alex always kept a pillow under her to help with her knees. Nadu became her favorite position, it helped relax her so much. Mostly when Alex would play with her hair while she was in position. Alex stopped in front of Piper and grinned.

"Eyes closed, head up" piper quickly obeyed. Alex kept Piper in the Nadu position for a few minutes to help her get into her subspace. Once she felt Piper slip in she ran her hands down her thighs slowly making her way to Pipers already wet pussy.

"Mmmmm someone is rather wet" Alex commented. Piper gasps when she feels Alex gently touch her clit. Alex smirked and put more pressure on rubbing Pipes bundle of nerves. Piper moans louder her head falling back. Alex pulls away when Piper starts to move her hips, she smacks Pipers left thigh in warning.

"No moving" Alex commands watching a hand print welt appear on Pipers thigh. She slaps her right thigh just as hard. Piper cries out whimpering. Normally Alex wouldn't smack piper's thighs but she needed to leave marks to show. Alex loved leaving marks on Piper so did Piper. It reminded her she belongs to Alex. Piper loved being Alex's sub, she lived for it. Her thighs hurt like hell. Alex rubbed her thighs gently then smacked both of them at the same time. Piper yelped tears going down her face. Alex kept smacking her thighs till Piper was crying openly. She could feel Piper struggling to stay in place.

"Good girl Pipes" Alex whispers in her ear sliding her hand down between Pipers thighs. She ran her fingers over her clit again and Piper jumps whimpering in need. Alex kept teasing Piper till she felt Piper get close to Cumming and stopped. She removed her pants and white underwear.

"lay down on your back" Alex orders waiting for piper to obey. When piper does she sits on her face her pussy right in front of Piper mouth. Piper moans and runs her tongue through Alex's pussy lips. Alex moans loudly grinding her pussy against pipers tongue. While works her pussy Alex leans down and lightly smacks Pipers pussy. Piper jumps surprised.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Alex growls smacking her pussy harder. Piper screams into Alex's pussy. Piper whimpers as Alex rains more smacks down on her pussy.

"The more you stop the more this is going to hurt" Alex says. Piper growls and pushes her tongue into Alex's pussy. She moans at the taste and tongue fucks Alex. Alex moans her body trembling.

"Pippperrr" Alex moans softly. She grinds down riding pipers tongue. Piper uses her fingers to pinch Alex's clit and gentle pinches it. Alex screams as she cums. Piper moans moving her tongue in and out faster.

"PIPPPERRRR FUCK!"Alex screams cumming again. Piper grins and keeps fucking her Mistress. Alex's body is trembling so much she had to hold Alex to her.

"Nooo pipesss SHIIIIIT!" Alex screams burying her face into Pipers pussy attaching to Pipers clit and pushing two fingers into piper core fucking her deep.

"No cumming!" Alex tries to order. Piper growls and pinches Alex's clit harder.

"FFUUUUUCK!Piper no morree" Alex says cumming again. Piper pulls her tongue out and licks Alex clean moaning. Alex stops fingering Piper and gets off of her. Piper whines humping her hips.

"Nope next time maybe" Alex gasps coming down from her orgasms. Piper smirks laughing. She helps Alex up and dresses her quickly then dresses herself.

"You ok Alex?" Piper asks rubbing her sore thighs. Alex nods and leans into piper her legs still shaking.

"Good?" Piper asks

"You kill me pipes, I can't fucking walk" Alex laughs as they make their way out and back to their bunks.

"You okay Piper?" Alex asks seeing Piper rub her thighs again. Piper nods smiling.

"I'll put some of the baby oil I got, it'll help" Alex says knowing she left bruises. Cow Bell was waiting for them at their bunks.

"Vause, you have a visitor. You need to go to Cuputos office now" she orders pulling Alex from Piper and dragging her away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Piper was so excited she was jumping around Alex in the rec. They had set the rec up for a welcome back party for Janae, Red had made different sorts of food, some of the dishes were Janaes favorite. Big Boo and Nicky were arguing about the music and Piper had just finished her WELCOME BACK JAY poster. Piper kept jumping around Alex getting more excited when Morello walks in.

"Shes coming!" Morello whispers loudly and runs to stand next to Nicky. Alex grabs Piper and holds her still.

"Heel Piper" Alex says laughing. Piper pouts at Alex. Alex points at something and Piper screams running towards Janae as she walks in. She tackles Janae to the floor.

"Damn girl, ya miss me that much!" Janae laughs hugging Piper.

"Fuck yes! I missed you Jay" Piper says seriously. Alex goes over and helps both of them up.

"Good to have you back Jay" Alex says patting Janae on her back. Daya tackles Janae to the floor next and Piper joins in on the dog pile.

"Dayyam yo" Janae laughs getting back up "any one else wanna tackle me?" she says when shes tackled again. This time she is able to stay standing. Its her homegirls, Taystee, Black Cindy and Poussey.

"Janae!" they screamed hugging her. Everyone laughs hugging. Piper makes her way back to Alex and leans into her.

"Alright Ladies, lets get this party started" Alex says turning on the music. WOP by J Dash comes on. Piper grabs Alex and they start dancing together. Piper sways her hips grinding against Alex. SHe suddently feels someone grab her and drag her away from Alex. Alex just smiles and waves her to go dance with her friends. Janae dances next to Piper and they drop to the floor when the song says to. Poussey sees Piper and makes her way behind her and dances behind her holding her hips. Piper isn't paying attention to her till Janae coughs and shit hit the fan. Piper is grabbed once again and pushed behind Alex. She blinks confused. What the fuck is going on Piper thinks to herself. Alex is pissed. She whimpers, she can feel the jelousy pour off of Alex. She tries to pull Alex away from Poussey.

"Alex we were just dancing!" Piper says freaking out. The last time Alex got jealous she landed four big ass guys in the ER. She had beaten them so bad they were sent to a ward till they could get better. Alex had a thing about putting people in mental wards Piper says to herself.

"I don't give a fuck! There was no need to put your hands on my woman" Alex growls. Piper starts to panic, Alex has her fists raised up. She grabs Janae and they both tackle Alex to the floor and yell for Poussey to run. Janae had been there when Alex had beaten those men up. She knew Alex got uber protective of Piper. Alex thought Piper was too niave and innocent so she protected her. Alex snarled trying to get up. Piper told Janae to get everyone out of the rec shed deal with alex. Jane jumped to get everyone out as quickly as she could. She knew there was only two ways this could go. She grabbed Nicky and dragged her out and told the Cos to leave. They first told her to remember where she was at till Red stepped up and told them its best to get stepin.

"Janae will Piper be ok?" Nicky asked concerned.

"Oh yeah, Alex could never hurt her. Lets just say sex will be kinda rough" Janae explained. She was scared for Piper, not because Alex would hurt her but because Piper tended to go into a seizure when things to tough. She remembered that night.

 **Alex had taken Piper to a club near their apartment. Alex knew how much Piper loved to dance so she took Piper clubbing at least twice a week. She always had fun with drunk Piper. She was so adorable. Piper decided to wear her new jeans that Alex bought her. They were her favorite. Blue jeans that had roses going down the legs. She wore a black blouse and her Vans. When she came out of the room she had to stop from drooling. Alex had her black leather pants on with a white blouse and her leather Jacket.**

" **Damn" Piper says eyeing Alex. Alex just laughs and they take a cab to the club so they could drink. Janae met them at the door and laughed when she saw that Piper couldn't keep her eyes off of Alex.**

" **Girl keep your eyes up or you gonna run into someone" Piper just laughs rolling her eyes. They start dancing together, Piper and Alex dancing together and Janae dancing with another girl. Janae didn't care who she danced with as long as they know how to dance. She like Piper loved to dance. Piper screams when Yeah by Usher comes on and turns her back to Alex and grinds her ass into Alexs front. Alex grabs her hips and they move together like a perfect puzzle.**

 **Alex whispers into Pipers ear that shes gonna go get them drinks, Piper nods and moves closer to Janae. Alex gives Janae look and walks away. Alex took protecting Piper to the next level when she had Janae watch out for Piper at school. Janae took her job serious, she considered Piper a sister. They kept dancing together till two guys started to dance around Piper separating them. Janae grabs Piper and pulls her closer to her.**

" **Piper stay close to me" Janae says watching the two guys. She has a bad feeling about them and when one of the guys pushes her away and grabs Piper her gut feeling is confirmed. She makes to grab Piper but the guys are quick. Piper screams for her. She runs to get Alex and they move to find her quickly.**

" **WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED Watson!" Alex yells at her as they run to find Piper.**

" **They came out of no where Alex, I grabbed her and pulled her closer to me but they grabbed her and pushed me away." Janae tries to explain but she knew she fucked up.**

" **ALEXXXX HELP MEEEE" Alex runs towards the voice and find one of the guys has Piper held down while the other is trying to kiss her. Alex sees red and attacks. She holds nothing back as she beats the two guys to a pulp. Janae grabs Piper and holds her close to her with her back in a corner to make sure no one comes behind her. When she sees two more men running towards Alex she screams for Alex and pushes Piper behind her getting ready to fight.**

" **ALEX WATCH OUT TWO MORE ARE COMING" she screams. Alex's eyes have changed from green to black as she attacks the two other males. With in minutes they are laid out flat and Alex walks towards Piper. Janae steps away quickly from Piper and holds her hands up.**

" **Easy Alex, I am protecting Piper, shes shaking" Janae explains. Alex looks up at Piper and her eyes go back to green and she smiles at Piper.**

" **come here baby" Alex whispers holding her arms out. Piper runs into them and starts to sob. When she seen Piper a few days later she was walking funny and had hickys on her neck. When She asked Piper about it she blushes.**

" **Alex told me she needed to show me I was hers and only hers. I cant walk because she um ya know" Piper had stuttered blushing a bright red. Janae just laughed.**

Piper got off of Alex and waited for her to get up but before she could get a word out she get slammed into a wall and lips were smashed onto hers. She whimpers moaning loudly.

"MINE" Alex growls.

"Yes Ma'am" Piper whispers submitting to her Mistress. She could feel Alex dominate self come out. She flips Piper so shes facing the wall. Her pants and underwear is yanked down. She leans into the wall and rests her hands on the wall. She feels Alex leaning into her and she screams into her sleeve when Alex bites down on her neck and rams two fingers into her pussy and one in her butt. They rarely ever do that because Piper wasn't into it. It felt good though. She feels Alex bite down harder her fingers going deeper into her. She screams again.

"Mine! No one is to touch you" Alex snarles moving her fingers in and out curling her fingers to hit Pipers sweet spot. Alex removes her fingers when she feels Piper getting close and turns her around to face her.

"Not a single sound" She growls picking Piper up and slamming her into the wall as her rams three fingers into her pussy. Piper has to bite her lip to keep from screaming but when Alex bites her neck again she lets out a scream. Alex growls louder smacking Pipers ass as hard as she could while holding her up. Piper whimpers.

"I said no sounds Piper Elizabeth" Alex commands fingering Piper harder and deeper. Piper tries to hold back the scream but couldn't. Alex gives in and crushes her lips to Pipers biting her bottom lip hard.

"please Mistress" Piper begs pleading for her mistress to let her cum.

"Not yet. Who do you belong to?" Alex asks her fingers pounding into Pipers pussy. Piper arches her back moaning out her answer.

"You Mistress" Piper gasps when Alex pushes in 4 fingers. She feels so stretched out she whimpers when it burns some.

"Cum Piper now" Alex commands biting her collar bone. Piper screams into Alexs neck as she cums so hard her eyes roll in the back of her eyes. Alex gently set Piper down and gently kisses her.

"I heart you kid" she says leaning into Piper who has slumped onto her.

"I heart you too Alex" Piper mumbles. Alex helps dress Piper and helps her to the bathroom.

"Stay here baby, im going to get your cloths and shower stuff" Alex says walking to their cube. She grabs Pipers stuff and goes back to the is leaning against the wall talking to Janae.

"Yeah im ok Janae, perfect really. Fuck I forgot how Alex gets after getting jealous" Piper says dreamly. Janae laughs softly.

"Girl you a mess, nice marks though" She points out the two bite marks.

"I know right. I love them"

"Ive told Poussey to keep away from you and Alex for a bit. She says shes sorry for touching you"

"Its ok, Im not mad but Alex is. I haven't seen her so mad not since the four guys. I think her eyes were black too" Piper says closing her eyes.

"Hey Pipes, lets get you bathed. Janae would you go tell Nicky and Boo is stand guard" Alex asks helping Piper into a stall. Janae nods and leaves to find Nicky and Boo but when she doesn't find them she gets Poussey and they stand guard,

"Ok Pipes just stand there and ill do the rest" Alex says softly getting Pipers hair wet. Once Piper is wet she washes her hair gently running her fingers through her hair. She has Piper tilt her head back and rinces her hair then conditionizes her hair and lets it set. She takes her favorite soap and washes Piper. She runs her hands down Pipers back and stomach.

"Turn please" Alex says washing Pipers front now. Once she washes everything inch of Piper she kisses Piper with such passion. Piper moans into the kiss letting Alexs tongue slide into her mouth. Shes panting when Alex pulls away. Alex gets Piper out of the shower and dries her off then putting her lotion on. She then dresses Piper and leads her out of the bathroom but stops short when she sees Poussey. Piper whimpers not ready for another brutal fuck from Alex.

"Whoa Whos Alex! Its my faught" Janae says walking and standing infront of Poussey. "I couldn't find Nicky or Boo so I got P to come guard the door with me" Janae explains.

"Look Vause, im so sorry for touching your girl" Poussey says. Alex nods at her and pulls Piper with her heading towards their cube. Janae and Poussey head towards their dorm and wait for count.

"Damn Janae did you see Chapman?" Poussey asks.

"Yup, Alex is super protective of her and can get jealous quickly. Remember that" Janae says heading to her cube.

Alex and Pipe are standing outside of their cube waiting for count. Mendez stepped in front of Piper and looked at her.

"Inmate, are you okay?" he asks gently. Piper nods her head. He nods and stops in front of Alex.

"Im on duty tonight" is all he says and finishes count. Piper gives Alex a confused look wondering what he meant. Alex just smiles and Piper and beckons her towards her.

"Come on, ill read you a few chapters from the bookl" Alex says patting their bed. Piper climbs into bed wincing when her bottom touches the bed. She knew she would have marks for a few weeks and she was happy because of it. Alex tucks her into bed and reads her two chapters from The Great Gatsby one of their favorite books.

"Good night love" Alex whispers kissing Piper who was out like a light.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update my story. I will try to update more but I can't make promises. I have a big surgery coming up so I'll be out for a bit.

Chapter 10

Piper wakes up and stretches, she notices that Alex wasn't in her bed. She jumps up looking around to see if maybe she was in Reds cube. She sits back down only to jump up, he bottom and her pussy were still super sore. She grinned remembering last night.

"Hey babe" a sexy husky voice calls out. Piper turns around and smiles. It's Alex and damn she's so sexy. Piper gulps remembering last night again.

"Fuck" she whispers. Alex chuckles as she comes to stand in front of Piper.

"How are you feeling Beautiful?" Alex asks kissing Piper gently. She was always gentle after a rough session and she knew Piper was still sore.

"Great!" Piper shouts smiling her goofy Chapman smile.

"Yo White girl!"

"Ya Jay?" Piper yells back without taking her eyes off of Alex. Alex gives her a grin and leans into Piper kissing her pulse point. Piper feels her knees get weak and herself get wet.

"Fuck" Piper whispers again.

"Dayyam girl, give white girl a break" Jay laughs seeing Alex having to hold Piper up.

"Come on Love, it's time for breakfast" Alex says guiding Piper to the cafeteria. Jay follows them and helps Piper by getting her tray.

"Hey Piper" an Australian accent calls out.

"Holy fuck" Piper curses under her breath.

"Shit" Jay says her jaw dropped.

"Stella" Piper whispers. Jay gets in front of Piper and glares and Stella.

"Back the fuck up Bitch. She's taken" Jay growls.

"Damn I just wanted to say hi to Piper" Stella Carlin says.

"Who the fuck was that?" Alex asks slowly.

"Um it's no one Alex" Piper says looking at the most fascinating floor ever.

"Look at me" Alex says firmly

"She um was someone I talked to before I met you" Piper explained.

"Ok and?"

"Carlin tried to fuck Piper" Janae says for Piper. Alex looks at Piper and Piper nods her head to confirm what Janae said.

"Alright, we'll deal with that later" Alex says not really worrying about Stella Carlin. They sat down and ate breakfast quickly and rushed off to work. Thankfully Stella wasn't in electrical or laundry.

Nicky, Janae and Piper goof off in electrical while Luschek sleeps. Nicky dares Piper to stick her screw driver into a light socket.

"You do know you're a dumbass right Nichols?" Janae says watching Piper be even more ignorant

"Yeah I know but I'm bored" Nicky laughs.

"Alex is going to kill you Piper!" Janae shouts. Thankfully Piper stops and walks back to Nicky and throws the screwdriver.

"You're a dumb ass for thinking I'd do it. You know Alex would murder you if I got hurt while I'm with you?" Piper says shaking her head.

"Okay but I'm bored Chapman"

"How about a prank?"

"Let's hear it Chapman" they sit down together and plan out a prank for Luschek. Piper sees that they have cold water and Nicky finds some plastic wrap.

"That will work. Now we need tape" Piper says pouring the cold water into the plastic wrap. She and Janae hold it so the water won't pour out till Nicky finds the tape. Piper gets on Luschek desk and tapes the water 'Balloon' above his head. They all rush to sit down when he gets up. They pretend to work on the lamps in front of them.

"Break time. Get out" he mumbles and goes back to sit down. When he does Piper launches a rubber band at the 'balloon' and it bursts right onto Luschek. He screams a very girly scream and jumps up. They all laugh.

"Who the fuck did that" he screams. They all look up acting innocent.

"There is only three of you. Tell me or you all go to SHU" he growls slamming his hand on the table. "Fine" he pushes the button to call the guards and they all get dragged to the van to be taken to SHU. Piper is freaking out and crying begging them to let her go.

"Fuck Vause is gonna be so pissed Nichols" Janae whispers trying to call Piper down.

"We are so dead" Nicky agrees leaning into Piper to give her comfort. When they get there they are thrown into the same cell. They were really surprised but weren't about to complain. Minutes later Piper goes into a seizure.

"FUCK HOLD HER DOWN WATSON" Nicky screams holding Piper down.

"God she's going to kill us Nichols!" Janae says freaking out herself. If Alex leaves Piper with someone that person is expected to watch Piper and if something happens Alex will deal with them. It's not pleasant. She's seen it once, when Pipers best friend Polly had let Piper take a drink from a stranger. Alex was on violent bitch when harm came to Piper and right now she had a feeling she's gonna get acquainted with Alex's fists. Fun. Piper didn't stop for a while but when she did she passed out.

"Fuck, Nichols let's get her on the bed. I can sleep on the floor" Janae says gently picking up Piper from the floor. Nicky helps pick up Piper and they tuck her into bed.

"Nichols, I have this feeling you don't know what's gonna happen to us when Alex gets ahold of us"

"What do you mean Watson?"

"Alex has always been protective of Piper, she expects the person who Piper is with to watch out for her and keep her out of trouble. We are currently in SHU and Piper seized for thirty minutes. Yes I counted"

"Fuck, I'm more worried about Chapman than Alex to be honest" Nicky says looking at Piper.

"I hope they don't hold us for too long" Janae says hugging her knees. She hated SHU.

"Hey it's gonna be ok, at least we are together. We can get each other through this shit and we will deal with Alex when we get out" Nicky says rubbing Janae's back trying to comfort her.

Back at camp

Alex is pacing back and forth waiting for Piper and Nicky to get back from work. She was worried, work had ended an hour ago but no sign.

"Alex!" yells Morello. Her eyes are red and puffy which alerts Alex.

"What happened?"

"They got sent to SHU" she whispers breaking down and crying.

"What the fuck happened?" Alex says anger in her vice.

"They pulled a prank on Luschek and he had them put in SHU" she explains. Alex turns around and punches the closest wall. She's pissed, Jay knew better than to let her get into trouble.

"Imma kill them. I swear imma kill all three of them" Alex says walking away. She was so mad she couldn't see straight.

"Damn it Piper! How many fucking times I need to tell you to stay the fuck out of trouble" Alex mumbles to herself. She decides to write three notes and goes to find Bennett. He has SHU duty at night and maybe he'll give them the notes. He agrees and leaves to head to SHU.

Alex gets ready for bed and gets Pipers pillow and tries to fall asleep.

Back at SHU.

Piper is awake and crying into Janae shoulder, she knows she's in deep shit with Alex.

"I'm so sorry Piper" Janae whispers rubbing her back

"Chapman, Watson, Nichols. Dinner and notes" calls out a voice slipping three burgers into their cells and the three notes. Bennett believed that the inmates are people too and refuses to treat them like animals.

"Thank you Sir" Piper calls out.

"No problem Chapman, Vause isn't happy with you right now though" he replies.

"I know, can you tell her I'm so sorry please"

"Tell her Jay says I'm sorry to and Nichols too" Jay says.

"Will do ladies." He pushed in some blankets and walks away. They go in separate corners to read their notes.

 _PIPER ELIZABETH CHAPMAN YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE. YOU BETTER THINK ABOUT THIS BECAUSE WHEN I GET AHOLD OF YOU IMMA BLISTER YOUR ASS. CONSIDER YOURSELF GROUNDED TOO. YOU CAN SIT YOUR ASS IN THE CORNER TILL BED TIME LITTLE GIRL_

 _Love MssA_

Piper starts to cry again, she turns towards the corner and rests her head on the wall.

Janae reads her note and gulps. Yup she's fucked.

 _THE FUCK WATSON! ILL DEAL WITH YOU WHEN IM DONE WITH PIPER_

Janae actually whimpered. She hadn't had to deal with angry Alex and she wasn't looking forward to it.

Nicky read her note

 _IM TELLING MOM!_

Nicky gulped. She was fucked. Her mom told her if she ever went back to SHU she was going to have another meeting with the dreadful brush. Nicky covers her head and trembles.

"You in trouble Nicky?" Janae asks.

"Yeah she's telling my Mommy" Nicky whispers.

"Shit I'm sorry"

"Me too, you?"

"Yeah" Janae says looking towards Piper who is facing the corner. Her shoulders are trembling from her sobbing.

"Damn this was a bad idea" She whispers

"Yeah, that prank was so stupid" Nicky agrees.

"Come on, let's see if we can cuddle together and sleep. Piper come on, let's go to bed" Jay says softly. She knew Piper wasn't going to sleep but damn it she didn't want Alex to kill her more. Piper walks to the bed and they somehow make it doable with three people. Nicky covers them with the blankets and they manage to fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alex wakes and gets herself ready for work, she's really worried about Piper. Bennett who had pulled a 24 hour shift stops her as she goes to work. He gives her Pipers, Nicky's, and Janae's messages. Alex just growls still angry, she nods her head and heads to work. While she's at work she thinks about Pipers punishment. Normally shed just spank her because Piper hates being spanked but since Piper wants to act so childish she needs a childlike punishment. She smirks when the perfect punishment comes to mind. She continues working till the end of the work say. She was beyond bored.

Back at SHU

Piper wake up first and uses the bathroom quickly. She heads towards the corner again and sits down. She fucking hates the corner, it was so boring. One time when Alex sent her to the corner Piper had snuck a pen with her and drew on the wall. Not a great ending that day was. She didn't know how long she had been sitting in the corner when Nicky and Jay woke up.

"Piper!" Jay says not seeing Piper.

"In the corner Jay" Piper replies.

"Oh ok" Jay goes and sits next to her to keep her company. Nicky soon joins them and they soon start to joke and laugh

"Ok, tell me Chapman, which is worse. Jealous Vause or pissed off?"

"It depends" Piper replies a serious look on her face,

"Hey remember when we had that one track meet and you had a seizure, you punched Alex"

"I thought she was going to kill me when I finished the race. She was literally waiting for me at the end."

"Jesus she was scary thank god the guards made her move"

"I know right. She still got me though, I went home with her"

"Well fuck"

"Yeah but it wasn't so bad. Got grounded"

"That's not bad"

"I don't get your relationship with Vause"

"She wears the pants in our relationship" Piper explains laughing. Nicky bursts out laughing

"No fucking kidding kid"

"Shud up"

"So when you are bad she grounds you?" Nicky asks smirking. Piper nods her head not adding on that it's not always getting grounded.

"I'm so bored" Nicky whines.

"Truth or dare?"

"Totally"

"Truth or dare Chapman?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to bang on the door and scream Mendez loves it up his ass" Nicky says laughing. Piper gets up and goes to the door

"OFFICER MENDEZ LIKES IT UP HIS ASS" Piper screams as loud as she can. She can hear other inmates laughing.

"Does he really!" someone screams back

"FUCK YEAH!" Piper yells back. Nicky and Janae is laughing so hard they are having to hold their sides.

"Ok Nichols truth or dare?" Piper asks sitting back down with her back to the corner forgetting about her punishment from Alex.

"Dare of course"

"Hmmmm I dare you to yell the Mendez and Healy assfuck" Piper giggles. Nicky shakes her head but gets up.

"HEALY AND MENDEZ ASSFUCK EVERYNIGHT IN THE JANITORS CLOSET" Nicky yells adding her own stuff. Piper laughs so hard she's snorting.

"God we are so dead" Janae laughs just as hard.

"Ok your turn Watson, truth or dare"

"Dare" Piper and Nicky whisper among each other and come up with the perfect dare.

"We dare you to run around naked when we are released"

"The fuck but we don't know when we'll be released" Janae says.

"We know" they say at the same time.

"Fine" she says rolling her eyes.

"Yo yall dumb"

"Yup" Nicky answers.

"I wonder how long we…" Piper starts to say when the door is pulled open. Janae quickly strips and stands there.

"What the fuck is going on here" Yells Cuputo

"Hey Mr. Cuputo" Piper says giggling.

"Get the fuck out! You're going back to camp and I hope yall happy. Nicky your mother is waiting for you and Piper your not girlfriend is waiting for you. Get out" he growls. Piper whimpers when she hears this and follows the other two ladies out. Nicky looks up at Piper and she could see that Nicky is scared.

"She's gonna be so mad at me Chapman"

"I know Nicky but it's gonna be ok. Once its over and done with shell forgive you" Piper whispers hugging Nicky to her while Jay is rubbing her back. Morello is waiting for them, when she sees Nicky and Piper she gives them a hug.

"I'm sorry, Red and Alex said to meet them in their cube and to sit on the bed and wait" she says getting in the van and driving off. Piper gulps, fuck she wasn't ready to face Alex. Maybe she could go hide..? No fuck that! She'd be even madder. When they get to camp Piper and Nicky make their way towards the bunk they were ordered too. Piper sits on Alex's bunk and pulls her knees to her. Nicky is doing the same thing when Red walks in and grabs Nicky and drags her away. Nicky is begging her mom to not to do something. She hides her face when she senses Alex is close by.

"Look up Piper Elizabeth" Alex commands. Piper looks up and whimpers, oh yeah Alex is pissed. She looks down and sees that Alex has a spoon in her hand. Piper quickly lays on her stomach and hides her face. Alex sits down and pulls her over her lap.

"I'm disappointed Piper Elizabeth, you know better" Alex says tugging Pipers pants and underwear down. Piper still has a nice handprint on her ass from the day before. She decided to use her hand instead and quickly lights Piper up. By the time she's done Piper is a sobbing mess. She pulls Pipers pants up and sits her on the hard chair.

"You are not to move from this chair till I get off of work. We will talk about the rest of your punishment when I get back. Just sit there and think" Alex says wiping Pipers tears away, she hugs Piper and gives her a kiss. "I love you kid. I'm sorry I had to do that" she says and leaves. She has two other people she needs to deal with. When she gets to the kitchen she sees Nicky is sitting on the wooden stool crying.

"How's your ass Nicky?" Alex says crossing her arms.

"I hate Mommy's brush so fucking much" Nicky cries.

"Good, at least Mom dealt with you, you wouldn't like what I do" Alex says giving her sister a hug and slaps her upside her head.

"That's for all those stupid dares" Alex glares.

"How the fuck did you find out?"

"I have my sources"

"Damn. Is Piper ok?"

"Yup, she's in the same position as you" Alex says and walking away.

She goes to find Watson which she find pretty quickly. She's in the showers waiting for Alex.

"Look before you beat the shit outta me let me explain please" Janae says.

"Go ahead"

"It was my idea to do the prank, we were bored and we didn't think it was so bad. It was a water balloon" she explains quickly "We didn't think had send us to SHU".

"Anything else?"

"Piper went into a seizure that lasted thirty minutes and she sat in the corner last night and this morning"

"Good" Alex says and punches Janae in her stomach but not hard. More like a warning punch.

"That's your only warning. Next time, ill knock you out" Alex manages without anger in her voice. Janae had always had Pipers back, she didn't deserve to get beat on and she never would. But Janae didn't need to know that. Janae nodded and thanked her. They walked out of the bathroom together. Before Janae walks away Alex smacks her upside her head.

"That's for the stupid dares in SHU. Idiots"

"Oh you heard huh" Janae laughs.

"Yeah I did and like I said. Fucking idiots." Alex says walking away.


End file.
